The Demigod Of Hunters
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: After being deathly injured and failing to bring back Sasuke, Naruto finds himself dying. But two deities have other plans for the dying hero. Kami and Shinigami decide to take the young boy and give him incredible power. Under the condition that he save a world Kami created for her two sons. Can he survive in this new world where survival is everything? Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1: The Rebirth A New World

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a brand new fanfic made by me.**

 **So before we begin, this fanfic was actually created by a challenge given to me through P.M. In this fanfic, Naruto will be quite strong and very adept. But that will be played out on him growing in strength. RWBNY was a complete success and I am rather happy it did. It is now the highest ranking fanfic I have created in terms of reviews. Guess I gotta keep the momentum going. So I've brought you with a new spin on the NarutoxRWBY fanfics.**

 **The paring goes as follows:**

 **Raven Branwen (RWBY) - Main Pairing**  
 **Koyuki (Naruto)**  
 **Hinata (Naruto)**  
 **Cinder (Prior (Before) Timeskip. RWBY)**  
 **Pyrrha (RWBY)**  
 **Blake (RWBY)**  
 **and Winter Schnee (RWBY).**

 **This will be the harem in the fanfic. No changes. And I really do mean no changes. Unless the challenger requests I make the harem larger.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Rebirth. A New World.

The Sasuke Retrival mission. A complete failure. Many of the teams that were sent to bring him back were soon thinned out to face off against opponents. Leaving just Naruto to reach Sasuke at last at The Valley Of The End. The battle between the two raged and shook the grounds, but in the end, Sasuke got away. Leaving a very much dying Naruto by the water's edge. A punctured shoulder that clearly ripped through his heart was visible. It was only a matter of time before he bled out and died.

Naruto had been seriously injured and was already on Death's door. Kyuubi, the great Bijuu inside him had done everything he could to stop the bleeding, but there was just too much blood being lost and Naruto had expended a large amount of the Bijuu's chakra.

Naruto had come to respect the demon and even became friends with the fox. It was during his training for the Chunin Exams when he was pushed off the cliff and went into his sub conscience to gain the beast's chakra. Not long after that, Naruto confronted Kyuubi again and began to understand Kyuubi's burning hatred towards humans. Naruto sympathised with the beast and told him that humans are uncaring and deserve to be punished for their crimes. However there are a few that are the exceptions and deserve to be spared. Kyuubi, overtime came to agree that some humans were not bad after all and the two became friends soon after that.

But now that Naruto was dying, there was nothing Kyuubi could do now. Soon the Shinigami will come, and soon Kyuubi will be back in Hell. But little did they both know, was that two gods had other plans for the blonde.

The Shinigami soon phased into existance and looked down at the boy who had a massive hole blown clear in his shoulder and through to his heart. The deity shook his head as he held out a hand. Naruto fizzled out of existance along with the Shinigami.

Reappearing in a white abyss, the Shinigami looked Naruto over and shook his head once more. This would just not do at all. In all his years of taking people's souls, Shinigami had never seen a soul as resiliant as ever. This kid refused to die. It was admirable frankly. And for him to go out like this was not tolerable. Thinking long and hard about what he was going to do, he remembered something. Him and Kami had been having talks lately and apparently, a world in which Kami created for her two sons was very much in a real mess. Remnant was what the world was called.

But his musings were cut short when Kami herself appeared before the body of Naruto.

"I see you've brought the child into Limbo." she stated with Shinigami nodding his head.

"I did. I feel this may be the right thing we are to do. By turning him into a Demigod/Fallen Angel hybrid, he will gain the power needed to protect the world of Remnant." stated Shinigami with Kami crossing her arms while shaking her head.

"Damn those troublesome sons of mine. Had to mess up a world I made for them. Hope Naruto adapts to the new way of life where survival is everything." said Kami with Shinigami nodding his head.

"Kyuubi will accompany the boy to Remnant as a means of aiding the boy. It will only be a matter of time until the powers we will bestow on Naruto awaken." said Shinigami holding his hand over the blonde.

The wound instantly sealed up and life returned once more to Naruto as a breathe of life entered Naruto's lungs as he began to breathe again. But the next thing that happened resulted in a pair of jet black feathered wings to burst out of Naruto's back while a pentagram appeared on his forehead along with black tear marks showing up under his eyes, going down to his chin and tribal tattoos fizzling to life on his arms. The transformation was then completed when Naruto's hair turned midnight black. Along with an orange orb floating out Naruto's gut and taking on the form of a small sized fox with nine tails.

Kami was then next and held out her hand. Instantly, the dark form Naruto had taken on vanished and instantly, wings of a pure white colour burst forth from his back while his hair turned snow white. A cresent moon appeared where the pentagram was and tattoo lines of neon blue power appeared all over his body while the unholy ones died out entirely and were no longer visible. Naruto soon turned back to normal but now looked 17 years old.

Looking to Kami, the two nodded their heads and pulled a weapon out from their robes. Shinigami had a rather sinister looking sword which looked extremely elegant in its own way ( **A.N.** Unupgraded Apothicon Sword from Black Ops III but has similar powers to the upgraded sword). While Kami pulled out a golden Desert Eagle with a laser pointer attachment with a Roman Numeral for 1 on the handle. Placing the two weapons by Naruto they then imbued his mind with the knowledge to use the pistol. Seeing that he was a ninja, he knew about the sword. But a gun was a different story. Plus, ninjas had never heard of guns. But the world of Remnant knew them very well.

"I think that will do it." said Shinigami with Kami nodding her head.

"I agree. Good luck Naruto. Hope you fight with all your might and use this second chance to your advantage." she said as a portal opened up under Naruto and he sunk into it.

Snapping himself awake while he shot to a sitting position, Naruto looked over his body to find that he wasn't in pain or injured for that matter. No form of scar tissue or any form of signs of an injury. But then something caught his eye. Next to him on either side was a sword that looked elegant yet sinister that was on his one side while a pistol rested on the other side of him along with a small fox with nine tails.

 **"Ah, you're awake kit."** said the fox.

"Kyuubi?" asked Naruto with the fox nodding its head.

 **"Yes, we've been given a second chance. Let's not waste it."** said Kyuubi with Naruto nodding his head.

Getting to his feet while picking up the sword and pistol, he found the sword to be rather light considering its size. But the pistol was what intrigued him the most. He had never seen such a weapon before in his life while at the same time, he knew how to use it. Aiming down the sights and pointing the weapon at a tree, he fired and watched as a near invisible bullet of energy sped to the tree and connected with the tree.

Giving the trigger a few more squeezes, he found that several more bullets were sent to the tree. This would prove rather usefull. But then he found himself to be in a rather confused nature again. Just where the heck was he? This certainly wasn't The Elemental Nations at all. Nor was it the Valley Of The End. Where was he? Spotting a strange beast running straight for him, he watched as his body moved on its own and pull the pistol up and pull the trigger, resulting in an energy bullet to be fired from the pistol. When the bullet connected with the monster, it exploded as parts of the monster went everywhere and fizzled away.

Naruto was liking this gun even more. Something so powerful would prove to come in handy. But what he found next, only startled him. The world turned grey and two people came into existance. One a female and the other a male.

"Hello there, Naruto." said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto pulling the pistol up and pointed it at them only to have his hand holding the gun move away while the woman held her hand up in a lazy fashion.

"That's not nice. But seeing that you don't know who we are, we'll let that slide. My name is Kami. This is the Shinigami." said the woman.

"Why am I here?" asked Naruto placing the pistol into the holster but keeping his guard up.

"I've asked Shinigami to bring me your soul. That way we can give you another shot, if you wish to call it that. You nearly died, but this is your new shot. We've blessed you with incredible power. We've brought you back to life to help set this world right. Remnant is right now in peril." said Kami.

"So, you want me to fight." said Naruto with the two nodding.

"And to set this world right. If you can." added Shinigami.

"Okay. But how do I harness these powers?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe the one whose running here now will help you." said Kami as they vanished and time resumed.

Standing there with a confused expression on his face, Naruto blanked out as he stared at the spot where the two deities were once at. It was only when the person running to him grabbed Naruto and pushed him to the ground with a sword at his neck, did Naruto realize it.

"Who are you?" said the one ontop of him.

Finally Naruto snapped out of it and found a rather beautiful woman before him. Black hair flowed from the top of her head. Beautiful scarlet red eyes, and an amazing figure. Like nothing he had ever seen before.

"Huh?" was all he could muster.

"Who are you? What is your name?" she hissed pressing the blade harder against his neck.

"Name's Naruto. And I'm not from around here." was all he could say while trying not to stare at her body.

"You are in my territory. You are tresspassing. Leave now and there will be no harm done." she barked getting off him.

But before Naruto could act, a Grimm struck. The beast bit down on the woman's shoulder. Biting hard and drawing blood as the woman winced in pain. Acting fast, Naruto grabbed the sword he had and lunged forward. The woman was stunned at the speed he traveled at. She could never even reach that speed in her life. Swinging the sword, Naruto cleaved the Grimm in half and watched it vapourise into dust when it died. Hefting the sword onto his back he went to the woman and checked the wound while Kyuubi jumped and hung on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm no doctor, but you'll make it." said Naruto using his jacket to stop the bleeding.

"You handle yourself well." she said holding onto her shoulder with the jacket. "My name is Raven. Raven Branwen."

"Nice to meet you Raven." said Naruto smiling to her.

"I believe I can train you better in using swords and weapons." said Raven with Naruto nodding to her.

"Thanks. As well, I don't know where I am." said Naruto.

"You're on Remnant. A world which is ravaged by monsters known as Grimm." was all Raven said.

"Let's get you back." said Naruto with Raven nodding her head.

"My home is not far from here. Follow me." said Raven.

 **And scene.**

 **So there you have it. The first chapter of The Demigod Of Hunters. With Naruto being close to death he is thrown into this world where monsters known as Grimm run wild.**

 **With a woman by the name of Raven deciding to train him after she witnessed his power, Naruto begins his journey to learn what this power is.**

 **Chapter 2: A Form Of Power.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Form Of Power

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of The Demigod Of Hunters.**

 **Before I begin the summary, I want to say sorry. I went silent for 2 weeks. This was due to my internet being updated and how my college suddenly closed for 2 weeks of a break.**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!**

 **My child has been born!**

 **I'm a father now. I'm so happy right now. And on so many energy drinks right now it is crazy. It's like I perceive the world in slow motion now.**

 **The child is a boy. My son. The name of the boy is Damon.**

 **Date of birth: 24-07-2018. Time of birth: 1:00 AM.**

 **My right hand hurts like really badly after Melissa crushed it to death from pushing out our son. To strengthen this point? She broke my middle finger and a few other bones in my hand as a result. So producing chapters is going to be more harder. I don't know which was worse. Getting shot in the chest or having my hand broken by my wife who went into labour.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THAT!**

 **But anyway, the last place we left off was where Naruto had been betrayed by his team mate Sasuke and left to die at the Valley Of The End. But 2 deities had different plans.**

 **Each giving him a piece of their power and a weapon, Naruto becomes a Fallen Angel/Demigod hybrid.**

 **However, they have bigger plans to unveil. They drop him into the world of Remnant, a world made by Kami for her two sons only for them to fuck it up.**

 **Naruto has been sent to Remnant in hopes of fixing this mess.**

 **What will he uncover there?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: A Form Of Power.

Turned out Raven wasn't lying when she said that her place wasn't too far from their location. As it turned out, Raven was the head of the Branwen Tribe. A group of bandits that live near the border of Mistral.

Mistral being another place in this new world Naruto had been dumped in. Walking into the camp was not as easy as one would think. The amount of looks Naruto got that were negative were beyond anything he had ever imagined. And it was just because he was holding their beautiful leader in his arms.

Not technically his arms, but supporting her using his body weight to hold her up. After getting her into her tent, Naruto moved to his own tent provided by Raven who insisted he take it without question.

Apparently, the power he displayed as well had gotten her attention and she wanted to know more. She wasn't the only one. According to Kami and Shinigami, Naruto was made their champion. But even so, he had so many questions about this new form of power. What was this? What could it do? What was he capable of? Why did he look more older now? Could this power be passed down to his children?

Even with Kyuubi being out of the cage within him. He wanted answers. And he wanted some now. Fortunately, the two who gave him this power made their presence known to him. The world instantly froze in time as Shinigami and Kami were before him.

"I have some questions." stated Naruto looking at the two before him as Kyuubi jumped onto the bed and sat alongside Naruto.

"I'm sure you do. But first, let us tell you something about your new found powers. Firstly, your chakra has been sealed away for the time being. You cannot access your own chakra. Next, the reason why we sealed away your chakra is because of the power he have given you. Godly power is too strong for humans to bear. As their chakra would interfere with the godly power bestowed onto them. So we had to seal away your chakra to accomodate this new power. Secondly, we chose you to save Remnant. We transported you to this world. Only the power we gave you can stop this nightmare from happening. That is why we chose you as the host of this power." said Kami.

"But why me? Surely someone else would've done much better." scoffed Naruto.

"Believe it or not. But on the night of the sealing when you were born, I had become rather interested in you. So I watched. You showed incredible signs of never giving up. No matter how bad the pain became. Or the odds being stacked against you, you kept pushing forward. Never faultering to petty grudges such as revenge or getting even. You used those negative takes as fuel to drive you. Show everyone you were something more. That is why we chose you. Your grit and determination." stated Shinigami with Kami nodding her head.

"Now, we can answer your questions." stated Kami.

"Right, now that I know why you chose me and what this power is, I must know. Can this power be given to my children? You know? Has it become hereditary?" asked Naruto only to have the two gods shake their heads.

"No, the powers of a god is too strong for humans to handle. The resulting birth of a child between a regular mortal and someone who is blessed with godly power would end up dying instantly. But not for direct intercourse between moral and god. We have overcome this however. Should any of your partners conceive, the child will be born with just normal chakra and/or Aura. Nothing more. The godly power within you will be removed when you have completed your destiny. In other words, it will be yours and only yours." said Kami. "Next question."

"Ah yes. How do I access this power? Do I just call on it like I did with Kyuubi? Or is there a different way?" asked Naruto.

"There is a major different way on how to summon the power we gave you. Firstly, seeing that you have both my power and Shinigami's power, you can use the power of the Fallen Angel, or dark powers, and the power of the god. To call on either you must perform certain acts. Firstly, look at your hands. The top of them." instructed Kami.

Doing as she said, Naruto looked to them and found a pentagram on his left hand with a ring of runes circling the pentagram while on his right hand was just a cresent moon with a star with a series of the states of moons you get. Ranging from the new moon to the full moon. The top having the new moon, the bottom being the full moon. Running in a clock-wise direction, the moon would wax until it reached the full moon. It would then wane until it reached the top. Being new moon again.

"The pentagram is tied to your Fallen Angel powers. The brutal the murder, the more the circle fills. Fill the circle the pentagram will glow purple and burn with fire. How you would know how brutal the murder is dependant on how stylish the kill of the target." said Shinigami smiling.

"Where as the mark I gave you which is tied to your god powers. The faster you take down a target, the more moons that fill up. The difference is that with Shinigami's power, you more tend to lean on the path of sadism." said Kami with Shinigami scoffing.

"I get it. But what else can I do with these powers? You know, apart from filling them up and gaining a powerful transformation." asked Naruto.

"With each of our powers, you are able to use them regardless. However, more powerful abilities will only become available should you reach a certain level. For instance, gain one rune in the Fallen Angel side, and you will be able to summon phantoms to aid you in your fight. Gain 1/4 of the runes needed, you can summon a lance of pure energy and hurl it at your enemies. And so on and so forth." said Shinigami smiling smuggly.

"Where as with the power of the god. You will have the power of fire and lightning on your side. Gain one moon and your power will be enhanced. Allowing you to temporarily augment your body to provide a stronger advantage to your powers. Reach 1/4 of the way, you can choose any power you wish to use. Ranging from Inferno, to Lightning Barrage." stated Kami looking to Shinigami, trying to prove her power was more superior.

"So, these powers are mine to command, but only with the way I fight will determine which is filled." said Naruto with both deities nodding.

"Correct. Now, there is a way to gain both powers at once. Take down an opponent with style and speed. As well, depending on the target, will also determine how much the moons or runes will fill up. Smaller targets such as bandits and humans are worth one moon or rune. While larger enemies are worth 3." added Kami raising a finger.

"Ah yes, that was the other thing. Should either be filled, you can access the form of the god or the Fallen Angel. Make a fist that holds the mark that is ready and slam it into the palm of you other hand. As well, should both be filled, slam both fists together and you will enter a more powerful form. Fallen God Mode. You will only be able to sustain this form for 2 minutes. When those 2 minutes are up, you won't be able to transform until you have enough power for either mark. As well, Kurama, you will be able to take on your massive form when Naruto needs it. This has been decided and will remain as such." concluded Shinigami with Kurama nodding in understandment.

"Got it. And thanks." said Naruto with the two deities nodding as they vanished with time returning to normal.

Deciding to get some sleep, Naruto lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. This was so much to take in as it was, and he knew there was so much to still learn. But that was a challenge for tomorrow. For now, it was time to get some rest. And he'd need it seeing that Raven would be training him personally.

This was going to get very interesting.

Very interesting.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto along with Raven have made it to the camp. Which turns out to also be her base. And she also funny enough runs it. The Branwen Tribe.**

 **With Naruto learning from the two deities that gave him this power, Naruto understands what he needs to do in order to unlock each power. Even telling him how to do a union of the power. Fallen God Mode.**

 **As well, I am happy now, I am a proud father of a son. Damon. I will be raising my son with the utmost care in the world.**

 **Chapter 3: Training Complications.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
